Unified Carolina Republic (UCR)
The Unified Carolina Republic (UCR) *Democratic, favors old and new world values. Uses the power of the people to elect presidents and has a strong government/following. *Located throughout North and South Carolina and spreads throughout Tennessee also. *Advanced military grade weapons (Plasma, Laser, and Energy-based weapons. Ammunition based weapons also.) *Advanced pre and post war knowledge. *Heavily fortified capital in Raleigh, North Carolina. *Strong following of more than 10,000 occupants. *Has fully inherited Vaults 127 and 151. Fully restructered. The Background of the U.C.R. The Unified Carolina Republic was founded by Ethan S. Ledford, otherwise known as "The True Leader". It was founded in the year 2281 by Ethan and his group of companions. With the help of a handful of local residents and supplies through the Eastern Brotherhood of Steel. Stretching from Raleigh, North Carolina to Columbia, South Carolina to Nashville, Tennessee. With advanced firepower and knowledge of the wasteland and other factions from around the Wastelands. It is feared and known by many, but not always allied by. It's fiercest rival, the Outer Battalion, stationed in the Outer Banks of NC is from the Outer Banks to Chapel Hill. The UCR is a democratic faction but still has executive orders as President Ledford called them, where the President makes one call and it happens, as long as it obeys the laws of the Declaration of Independant North Carolina of 2281. The UCR has a firm grip on a majority of 3 states and has most of it's government stationed in their headquarters in Vault 127. The rest is stationed just outside of Chapel Hill. Where most military soldiers are enforced and made. Keeping the Outer Battalion at bay from the UCR boundaries. UCR currently has had two main presidents, President Ledford and President Gob (Not having a last name). President Gob took Ledford's place after he had to move back to the Mojave Wasteland with his family and brother. Presidents: President Ledford: 2281 - 2286 President Gob: 2286 - Conduct of Law: Declaration of Independant North Carolina, signed by President Ethan Sean Ledford and the Board of Representatives declares every citizen of the UCR is allowed to vote for their leader under the right of man. *Every citizen has the right to bear an arsenal of their own protection weapons. *It is illegal to live in the compounds of the UCR without a stamped ID pass. *Under the law of President Ledford, every citizen has the right to commence the act of militia if the government over uses their power of leadership on the people. *Presidential Removal if needed is necessary. Only use of Anti-Materiel Rifle is allowed. *Anyone of any race, species, or gender is allowed into the UCR state of North and South Carolina and Tennessee. Including: Human, Ghoul, Super Mutant, Tamed Beasts of Sorts. *It is illegal to have use of an active Fat man mini-nuke launcher in the premises of the UCR *Gun Runners Arsenal and Silver Rush caravans are allowed into the compounds to trade. *The Unified Carolina Republic uses Bottle Caps as the state currency, although Pre-War currency is also accepted if found INSIDE the UCR. *Executive Orders are allowed by the government of the UCR for the president to have an active action allowed if allowed by the Declaration of Independant North Carolina. *Every president of the UCR is allowed to serve a term of 10 years unless they choose to take leave or are subject to Presidential Removal. *Presidents who have taken leave are allowed to return to their position if the people are willing to accept them back into the state and/or the current president allows their return. *No one, under any circumstances are allowed to barter or trade with outside factions or companies without a State Trade Pass which allows such acts. *Any citizen, military operative, government official, or president who breaks the conduct of law are hereby sent to the State Prison located in Raleigh. *Full protection of the military is mandatory if requested by the people. EthanSL1 (talk) 07:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC)E. S. Ledford and the Board of Representatives of the U.C.R. The Mutated Beast Treatment Act of 2284 Under the law of the Unified Carolina Republic, any citizen, or militant is allowed to have a trained irradiated beast with them as long as they are under supervision OR at a training facility. Deathclaws, Dogs, Mongrels, Wild Dogs, Robobrains, Protectron, (etc.) any taimed beast is allowed but if the beast breaks the conduct they will be hereby executed by the law and the owner will face charges. EthanSL1 (talk) 07:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC)President 'E. S. Ledford and the Board of Representatives of the U.C.R.' The Presidential Leave of President Ledford on March 19th, 2286 "My fellow citizens of the Republic, it is with my sincerest apologies that I inform you that Vice President Gob will be taking my place as I leave for the Mojave Wasteland to attend to family matters with my brother and wife and son. I will return in due time but no exact date is of yet. I will return as soon as things are settled and you always have the entire Republic behind you, stay strong in my absence. I must be leaving." President Ethan Sean Ledford takes his leave on March 19th, 2286 at 10:26 AM. Promising return as soon as he can with wife Kinidy and unnamed son. Vice President Gob will be taking his place and filling the role as president to the state, Gob said "My fellow Carolinians, you will have no worries, President Ledford entrusted me with this duty because he trusted my ability to lead as much as he did. I will keep us strong like he did! And wait for his return one day as well." EthanSL1 (talk) 07:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC)President Gob EthanSL1 (talk) 07:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Western Carolina News Radio The Use of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit Act of 2286 Under the law of the Unified Carolina Republic, the Garden of Eden Creation Kit will be used on June 16th, 2286 to terraform the desolated Carolina Wasteland with a bandwidth of 30 miles. The G.E.C.K. will be used for this and only this purpose. And kept in government treatment until further notice. Any citizens in the premises of the radius of the blast will be safely moved with all of their belongings to ensure 100% safety, all wildlife in the area will be evacuated as well. EthanSL1 (talk) 07:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC)President Gob' and the Board of Representatives of the U.C.R.'